


Lock me up

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「早安，旦那。」加洛在古雷的耳畔及後頸留下細碎的吻，他緊抱著對方，有如抱著心愛玩具的孩子，「今天也要乖乖待在家裡喔！」加洛最後將吻落在古雷的電子項圈上，溫柔地說道。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 加古 - Relationship, 加洛x古雷
Kudos: 4





	Lock me up

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：The Cab - Lock Me Up

古雷從床上起身時，加洛就已經清醒，但他沒有像以往那樣與對方道早安，而是盯著對方赤裸的背影，踏著無聲的緩慢步伐走向衣櫃。  
單薄的窗簾遮擋不住晨光和緩地照亮房間，連同古雷背上的痕跡都清晰可見，紫紅的色塊散布在寬闊的肩頸，在後背及腰間擴散，加洛悄悄地撐起身體靠在床頭，彷彿在欣賞著自己的傑作一般。  
他的目光順著那姣好的肌肉線條向下，從肩膀的吻痕到肩胛骨上的咬痕，腰間的勒痕到臀部的捏痕，每一個痕跡都宛如在昭告天下這個人已有所屬，想到這裡加洛不禁勾起嘴角。  
在昨晚之前，古雷白色的制服底下還是一片尚未染色的畫布，加洛不只一次想像那套衣服底下的模樣，那些不真實的旖旎幻想不時地誘惑著加洛，他像是一頭飢餓已久的野獸，而近在咫尺的獵物毫無防護的脆弱後頸暴露在他面前，理智終於在昨晚徹底被欲望擊垮。  
僅存在於腦海的畫面在床上一幕又一幕重現，甚至比加洛想像的還要更好，他忍不住在古雷身上留下無數個專屬於自己的記號，毫無節制地放任本能控制自己的行動。  
「旦那，命令我。」加洛希望古雷可以拒絕他，或是直接往他的臉送上一拳，他一邊親吻著對方每一寸肌膚，一邊像是喃喃自語般說著，但是預期中應該出現的疼痛沒有落在身上，更多的是伴隨著他啃咬的頻率，從古雷口中傳來的壓抑喘息。  
被當作獵物的古雷並沒有阻止他的動作，只有加洛在對方的胸口咬出一道血痕時，古雷才伸手抓住他的頭髮向後一扯，唾液和血漬順著他來不及闔上地的嘴滴落在胸口，絳紅的鮮血在淺色的膚色上顯得觸目驚心。  
被迫抬起頭的加洛看見古雷皺起眉頭，呼吸不穩卻被慾念支配的表情讓他心跳加速，加洛不理會拉扯的刺痛，依舊湊上前去給對方一個濃烈的親吻，但卻立刻感受到肩上傳來被古雷推開的力道。  
那一瞬間加洛的佔有慾被燃起，他抓住古雷在他肩上抵抗的手掌，反手將對方的手壓在頭頂上，低下頭加深了他們之間的吻，身下的白色床單被古雷扯出皺褶，脫離了原本的位置。  
然而古雷並沒有因為被壓制就放棄掙扎，加洛的舌頭探入對方的口腔時，古雷報復式的咬住他的舌尖，刺痛剎那間在他的舌上擴散，當加洛停下深吻時，嘴裡已經充斥著鮮血的鐵鏽味。  
但加洛並不在乎，不如說由古雷帶來的痛苦讓他更加享受這個過程，他雙手撐在對方的身體兩旁，喜悅的歡愉和貪婪的渴望驅使加洛的身體，他想要完全擁有這個人——他想要曾經被人追捧的普羅米波利斯司政官只屬於他一個人的。  
加洛將那些從他內心破殼而出的想望一一付諸行動，感受著牙齒陷入皮膚的觸感，手掌掐住大腿肌肉的手感，一切都美好得讓他無法自拔地沉溺其中。  
望著古雷套上毛衣的背影，加洛四肢並用地爬下床，靜靜地靠近對方，他趁著還沒被發現前，雙手從後方纏上古雷被衣物包覆的腰，下巴頂在肩上，親暱地在古雷的耳邊留下一吻。  
「早安，旦那。」加洛在古雷的耳畔及後頸留下細碎的吻，他緊抱著對方，有如抱著心愛玩具的孩子，「今天也要乖乖待在家裡喔！」  
加洛最後將吻落在古雷的電子項圈上，溫柔地說道。

【END】


End file.
